


Snow Prints

by QCRika



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCRika/pseuds/QCRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the Final Killing Game, Sakakura finds himself distracted with thoughts of Yukizome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Prints

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really write until I got this out of my head. Pretty much the past two episodes of DR3: Despair Arc, specifically the interactions between Chisa and Juzo got me thinking. I'm not going to say which moments since they are spoilers for those who haven't watched the episodes. Also, the dream (It's in Italics) scene in this fic is not Canon. Also, if you have not played or watched a playthrough for DR2, some of the content are spoilers (such as their identities as a group), and other things related to them. So please read with caution if you haven't played/seen DR2 and DR3. Thank you!!

            ‘ _Don’t think about it_ ’ he muttered in his mind over and over again. He has to protect Munakata, he’s the only one left who can…the only one left who will. _‘Don’t think about it’_ he repeated, batting away his thoughts about his friend. _‘You have to find Makoto Naegi’_ he continued. He heard the timer beep, signaling that the time for this round is almost up. He quickened his pace, trying to find a space safe enough for him to fall asleep in.

            He tried to keep thinking, think of anything and everything—except for her. He grabbed at his hair, pulling them to bring his thoughts away from where they were headed. He can’t afford to be distracted. Especially now, when he’s separated from Munakata, when they’re all subjected to the this killing game. He wanted it to stop – they were so close… if it weren’t for Naegi and his attempt to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair this could’ve been avoided.

            _But how did Chisa felt?_  

            His eyes shot open, letting out a hushed gasp as he surprised himself with the taught. He bit his bottom lip, enough to draw out blood. He shuts his eyes, telling himself to stop thinking. To only think about protecting Munakata, who was the only one left – he stopped his thoughts, cursing at them and finding himself wanting the induced sleep to start.

            Despite his attempts, the seconds rolled down as if they were minutes, and he finally gave in to his thoughts – letting himself grieve over her. He remembered how she was excited, the possibility of despair ending anyday, the possibility that they will live in a world where despair is reduced by Hope…the possibility that she could be at Munakata’s side after all of those years. He let out a hushed laugh, remembering how she was so jittery and nervous that she was busying herself with chores, such as wiping a blank board before the meeting started. He knew that it wasn’t her being the former Ultimate Housekeeper dictating her actions, he knew that it was Chisa trying to calm herself. He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit louder, remembering how odd she was, how…she took everything with a stride, and no matter how much pain and despair she felt she kept going…but still….how did she feel?

            How did she feel when she saw her class become the Remnants of Despair? How did she feel when she watched him and Munkata fight them? How did she feel when the decision to kill them was finalize and _almost_ carried out? Did she feel grateful that Naegi tried to save them? Did she feel sad when he and Munakata pressed on about killing them? Throughout this whole ordeal, she must’ve been the one suffering the most. Her students, who she taught that there’s more to life than just the talents they possess, that there’s something about Hope that brings the best out of them. She had to watch all of them succumb to “despair” and commit despicable acts, following Junko Enoshima blindly--- he stopped. There was no way he was like those kids. He shook his head, trying to focus on another one of his trains of thoughts.

            But it was difficult to not think about her. Not when he sees her everytime he closes his eyes. He was not lovesick; he was ready to let Chisa decide on her happiness, he was fine with the outcome. He wanted them to be together if that’s what makes both of them happy. But he couldn’t stop himself from remembering her, from the time they met to the time when he watched her body fall with the chandelier. He punched the fallen wall next to him, angry at himself for finding the sight _beautiful._ The way the chandelier glistened, it made her seem like she was radiating, the kind that was warm and would slowly relax him from his constant edge. He heard the timer beep again he gave it a quick glance before letting out a breath as he felt a prick of a needle injecting the sleep inducing chemical into his body.

 

            _“What are you doing?”_

_“Waiting for Munakata-kun”_

_“Out here in the snow?”_

_“If I go inside I might just clean the room again” He glanced at her, seeing how her cheeks were reddening as her body tried to keep her warm._

_“Didn’t bring a jacket? Where's your blazer?”_

_“I gave it to someone, they seemed cold”_

_“And now you’re cold”_

_“NO I’M NOT!” she yelled, turning her back him. He saw her smile was she quickly turning around to face him. “I really am not.”_

_“…”_

_“You don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself”_

_“I know that” he paused as he looked around. “But I also know that you tend to push it too far sometimes” He quickly puts his jacket over her, before walking away._

_“I don’t—“_

_“Just keep yourself warm, I don’t need it for now.” He was surprise when he felt her tug on his hand, she quickly caught up to him, walking side by side with him. He looked down, wondering what could be more pressing than Munakata._

_“You talk about me pushing myself so hard, when you do the same!” she smiled held the jacket closer to her. “So I’ll return the favor and take care of you” He looked away, not bearing to keep eye contact with her. ‘She loves Munakata’ he reminded himself. His gaze lands on their footprints. How hers were smaller than his…how her stride is smaller than his. He followed their steps until his gaze is on her again. She blinked blankly at him, confused as to why he stopped. He was broken out of his trance when she sneezed, prompting him to push her along so that she was inside a warm building._

_Yukizome Chisa. Hope Peak’s Ultimate Housekeeper in class 74. Quirky, loud, caring, and irritating. She is one of the people that I trust the most. She being the “Ultimate Housekeeper” meant that she’s talented in the multiple facets required under that title, from cleaning to steeping tea to meals. She constantly goes on about how talent is something that should humble us, that it’s not everything in this world…that talent does not equal hope. To the class she was the one who made sure that the room is intact, or that everyone is well off. She’s Munakata’s everything—from spy to advisor. She’s anything he wanted and needed her to be…._

_But for me…Sakakura Juzo…Chisa is just like the snow prints we left after that snowfall. I would like to keep them there…but I know that I can’t. I know that no matter what I do those snow prints will vanish either because the snow would melt or they’ll be buried by the falling snow—these moments will be buried by future moments and other memories…better ones than these stupid prints. Chisa is the snow that would melt and become water for the spring…giving life to those around her while all I do is destroy anything and everything with my hands… She’s…she’s the dandelion that blooms regardless of the little water and soil conditions...she’s the flower that I can’t pick because she will wilt in my hold and care, because dammit flowers are just confusing to take care of._

_But aside from that…Chisa is the person who I trust the most and call my friend. The person who is talented, witty, and though irritating, breaks every mold that she’s encountered…she can be anything and I would still love her, and I love her just as she is. But that would be it. Yukizome Chisa…is the person who I want to see as happy as they can and should be…even if that meant that they’re not standing next to me…For me...Chisa is…she is…my hope._

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dandelions are considered as a weed in most parts of America, but hear me out real quick.  
> Dandelions symbolizes intelligence, perseverance, Happiness and Joy (and other things). (source: http://www.flowermeaning.com/dandelion-flower-meaning/ , but I also cross referenced with other sites). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think! If there are any mistakes that I didn't caught, please let me know. Again, Thank you so much!!


End file.
